


Jefe de la Casa Slytherin

by ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: Traducción del relato ‘Head of Slytherin House’ de mak5258. Snape se convierte en Jefe de la Casa Slytherin una poco propicia mañana de octubre. (Calificado por la bomba que deja caer Snape cuando está de resaca…)





	Jefe de la Casa Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Head of Slytherin House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616549) by [mak5258](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mak5258/pseuds/mak5258). 



> N/T: Nada me pertenece. Ésta es una traducción-adaptación del relato ‘Head of Slytherin House’ de la maravillosa escritora en lengua inglesa mak5258. Si os animáis a leerla en su idioma original, encontraréis más de 30 relatos suyos en FFN y AO3. Ésta es mi pequeña aportación para que conozcáis sus magníficas historias. Gracias por leer y espero que me perdonéis si no os parece perfecta, pues no soy una profesional de la traducción.

Eran las seis de la mañana, y alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de su despacho. Las seis de la jodida mañana.

Era el primer sábado de octubre. La noche anterior había sido su primera noche de viernes sin obligaciones, y los sábados siempre estaban libres (excepto por las dos salidas a Hogsmeade que se le requería que supervisara contractualmente). Había pasado su noche de viernes en un pub Muggle, bebiendo whisky y Confundiendo al camarero desvergonzadamente para conseguir algunos tragos gratis. Ni siquiera había acabado teniendo que pagar, ya que había conseguido que lo echaran a patadas por pelearse. Una buena bronca.

Era el tipo de noche de viernes por la que su padre habría estado orgulloso de él, lo que volvía amarga cualquier liberación que hubiera encontrado en la salida.

Era temprano, estaba de resaca, estaba dolorido, estaba enojado, y alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de su despacho.

Severus abrió la puerta de golpe. No sería tan fantástico como sus entradas a su salón de clases, ya que llevaba bata en lugar de túnica y todavía no se había afeitado, mucho menos peinado, pero imaginó que podría transmitir su mensaje de todos modos.

“Qué,” gruñó.

Ian Gardner, un chico de tercer año, estaba parado en la puerta. El muchacho era Slytherin, aunque tenía la desgracia de provenir de un extracto similar al del propio Severus. Su madre había sido una Malfoy, y había sido desheredada cuando se había casado con un hijo de Muggles. (Una ofensa no tan mala como la de Eileen Prince, pero no hacía falta mucho con esas viejas familias.) Gardner se había criado en una casa con contactos Muggles, visitando a abuelos Muggles, y había sido Seleccionado en la Casa Slytherin. Era el saco de boxeo de la sala común, eso estaba bastante claro. Tenía uno o dos amigos, pero eran Ravenclaws.

“Me preguntaba si tiene Pomada para Cardenales que pudiera usar, señor,” dijo el muchacho. Se mantuvo derecho y lo miró a los ojos cuando le preguntó, lo que le habría hecho ganar algún crédito si Severus no hubiera estado de resaca.

“Acuda a Pomfrey para eso. O, mejor todavía, a su Jefe de Casa.”

“Pomfrey me preguntaría quién lo hizo, señor,” dijo Gardner. “Y Riviera diría que estoy contando chismes.”

Había unas cuantas cosas que a Severus le habría gustado decir de Riviera – y unas cuantas que _dijo_ del hombre cuando se reunía en privado con el director – pero ninguna era apropiada ante un estudiante de trece años. Como el miembro Slytherin más antiguo del profesorado, Riviera había sido nombrado Jefe de Slytherin cuando Slughorn se marchó y Severus lo reemplazó enseñando pociones. Para este segundo año escolar, Riviera había asumido el puesto de Defensa, transfiriéndose de enseñar Runas; parecía que la maldición del Señor Tenebroso del puesto sería cierta con Riviera como lo había sido con todos los demás.

“Por favor, señor,” dijo Gardner, y Severus se dio cuenta de que debía haber estado ahí parado mirando al chico durante demasiado tiempo sin hablar.

No eran necesarias explicaciones, por supuesto. Todos en la casa Slytherin, al igual que la mayoría del profesorado, sabían quién le había sacado brillo a Gardner. También haría muy poco bien intervenir – el culpable era un Malfoy, y alegaría que se trataba de un poco de diversión entre primos, y Dumbledore nunca interferiría porque había muchos Malfoy y relaciones de los Malfoy en la Junta de Gobernadores.

Malditos todos ellos. Y malditos sus primos también.

“Inútiles, todos ellos,” murmuró Severus, no exactamente seguro de quién estaba hablando. El muchacho asintió como si hubiera dicho alguna verdad existencial, y fue lo bastante inteligente como para contener su lengua mientras seguía a Severus dentro de su despacho.

La Pomada para Cardenales estaba en una lata redonda y plana, lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber en la palma de Severus. La propia Pomada era naranja y olía levemente a sándalo, no desagradable, aunque un poco pegajosa al tacto.

“Siéntese,” ordenó, señalando el taburete alto. Gardner era pequeño para su edad, demasiado pequeño para que se le permitiera sentarse en la silla y extender la Pomada en su rostro él mismo. El muchacho se sentó como le ordenó, con la espalda derecha y presentando el rostro. “Quédese quieto.”

El chico era pequeño, no del todo flacucho, pero ciertamente demasiado pequeño para defenderse de tales ataques de la manera que Severus había aprendido. Tenía esa calidez de niño en él, también. Algo inocente y fresco, como el momento en que ruedas fuera de la cama y todavía estás caliente de las mantas.

“¿Es bueno en Encantamientos?” preguntó Severus una vez la Pomada cubrió el cardenal. Gardner tendría que quedarse sentado con el ojo cerrado por un minuto o así mientras la Pomada hacía su efecto.

“El primero de mi clase,” dijo Gardner, sin ocultar la nota de orgullo. “Siempre gano un par de puntos para la Casa de Flitwick. En todas las clases.”

“Hm,” dijo Severus. “Bien.”

“¿Señor?”

“Tengo un hechizo que deberías aprender. Podría ayudar con esta… dificultad. Y se me permitirá dormir en mi fin de semana.”

“¿Señor?” preguntó Gardner, más vacilante, como si sólo entonces se diera cuenta de que un profesor podría querer quedarse en la cama en un día sin clase.

“¿Qué dice de reunirse conmigo después del desayuno aquí en mi despacho? Es un hechizo difícil, pero podría ser capaz de dominarlo.”

“¡Gracias, señor!”

“Quédese quieto, muchacho. Mantenga el ojo cerrado.”

“Sí, señor. Está cerrado, señor.”

Severus lo hizo quedarse sentado quieto por otro minuto, y luego conjuró una franela para limpiar la Pomada. El cardenal había desaparecido bien, no quedaba decoloración ni hinchazón. No había sido un golpe tan terrible, después de todo. Los sangre-pura nunca supieron cómo lanzar un puñetazo decente.

“A desayunar contigo,” dijo. “De vuelta aquí en una hora.”

“¡Sí, señor!”

Severus se sentó detrás de su escritorio una vez el muchacho se marchó y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Acababa de firmar por un infierno de trabajo. Le enseñaría al chico el _levicorpus_ , y eso llevaría tiempo. Esencialmente se había ofrecido voluntario para proporcionarle pequeños arreglos a Gardner, y eso iba a ser una molestia.

Odiaba a los malditos niños; de verdad lo hacía.

Gardner llegó de inmediato. Severus apenas había tenido tiempo para una ducha y un afeitado.

“Le traje tostadas, señor,” dijo Gardner. “Si quiere algunas.”

Severus se ablandó. El chico estaba verdaderamente desesperado por algo de ayuda, entonces. Los Slytherin no hacían nada gratis, pero podían intercambiar servicios. Si todo lo que tenía para intercambiar era unas tostadas birladas en el Gran Comedor…

*********

Ése fue el día en que Severus se convirtió en Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. No oficialmente, por supuesto. Eso no sería hasta el siguiente año escolar. Los Slytherin estaban más enterados, sin embargo. Le traían sus pequeños problemas. Le preguntaban por profesiones y enviaban a los de primer año a contarle cuando dominaban un nuevo hechizo.

Fue sólo un mes antes de que comenzara a pensar en ellos como _sus_ Slytherin. Compró un libro acerca de mediación en conflictos en una tienda Muggle. Atesoraba sus éxitos, tanto si eran las cosas absolutamente estúpidas y mundanas de las que los niños se preocupaban tan profundamente, o los éxitos mayores de aprobar exámenes o asegurarse puestos de interno. No tenía muchos contactos fuera de Hogwarts, todavía menos contactos que sirvieran para algo, pero hacía lo que podía por ellos.

En su segundo año como Jefe de Slytherin oficial, su Casa ganó la Copa por primera vez desde que Lucius había sido Jefe de Prefectos. Se lo restregaba a Minerva por todo lo que valía. Especialmente cuando lo escuchaban sus Slytherin. (Para que supieran que estaba orgulloso de ellos.)

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Si os ha gustado, encontraréis más relatos suyos (y de otros autores) en mi página. Gracias por leer.


End file.
